Bloodstone ore
Were you looking for Blood Shard, the mineral found in The Barrens? Bloodstone is a blood-colored substance which is similar in consistency to copper when first mined. Bloodstone ore is a soft material not suitable for forging weapons or armor when used alone, although it can be employed in the creation of fine jewelry. When used in smithing, bloodstone ore must be melted and mixed with iron. The resulting alloy is brittle and useless if the proper ratios are not employed. To complicate the matter further, the required ratio varies with every bloodstone ore vein. Only a skilled smith can identify the proper amount to use without ruining the alloy. Bloodstone ore is found in the deepest mines within the Arathi Highlands, and a few small veins have been located within the Stonetalon Mountains. Deposits can also be found scattered through the Elemental Plane, usually close to the dangerous border of Ragnaros' domain. There are two types of bloodstone ore known to exist: lesser and greater. Lesser ore comprises more than 95% of all bloodstone deposits found on Azeroth, although the percentage is slightly less extreme in the depths of the Elemental Plane. As a result, lesser bloodstone ore is usually referred to simply as "bloodstone ore," while the greater variety is always called by its full name. Bloodstone items are inevitably reddish in color, although the shading is subdued with lesser bloodstone ore. Greater ore produces a deep crimson metal that looks as though it is colored with fresh blood. Legends say that bloodstone is the result of the combination of demon blood with ordinary metal deposits. The foul ichor, it is said, sank deep into the earth and corrupted the veins therein. Still, the ore is not itself evil or demonic, though it can be used for that purpose. Certainly demons favor this material and construct weapons and armor of it whenever they can. However, there is no reason why a paladin or other follower of the Light could not employ this useful material.More Magic and Mayhem, 153 Today, the quilboar believe that wherever the blood of Agamaggan fell during his final battle, it soaked into the soil to create a mineral the quilboar call "bloodstone." Wherever bloodstone is found, giant thorns grow from the earth, and it is near these thorns that the quilboar prefer to make their homes.Shadows & Light, 72 It is frequently used in warlock magic and the summoning of demons. The Mystery of Bloodstone Most known lore about bloodstone comes from the in-game book Belamoore's Research Journal, an item dropped by the Dalaran mage Warden Belamoore at the Lordamere Internment Camp in the Alterac Mountains. This item is usually found by Horde players during the quest given by Magus Voidglare in Tarren Mill. In this quest, the player must recover 4 pieces of bloodstone stolen from an Undercity vault. The journal (full text reproduced in the Belamoore article) is written by Belamoore, a Dalaran mage, who performs experiments on a bloodstone pendant given to her by Kegan Darkmar, an undead who deserted the Forsaken and sought asylum in Dalaran. Belamoore seemed to suggest that bloodstone may be related to the Old Gods, and in fact may be the preserved blood of an Old God. The bloodstone pendant was sent to Dalaran for further study but it disappeared in transit. Its whereabouts are unknown. Appearances in World of Warcraft * Quest items found on Forsaken deserters in the Lordamere Internment Camp during the quest, : ** Bloodstone Shard ** Bloodstone Wedge ** Bloodstone Marble ** Bloodstone Oval * Used to summon a voidwalker in the level 10 warlock quest: ** Bloodstone Choker * Quest items found on Syndicate mobs in : ** Bloodstone Amulet ** Befouled Bloodstone Orb * Quest items mined in Drywhisker Gorge ** Lesser Bloodstone Ore * In , questgiver Tor'gan in Hammerfall specifically states that bloodstone is used in demonic summoning. * In the player is asked to destroy a red crystal at the top of Dreadmist Peak, a tool used by the Burning Blade. This may also be bloodstone. * In the player again smashes a large red crystal to release a demon in the Burning Blade's Thunder Axe Fortress. * In the player finds a Red crystal that has been befouling the Moonkin again this can be a bloodstone. References Kategooria:Lore Kategooria:Old Gods Kategooria:More Magic and Mayhem Kategooria:Shadows & Light